Insulated sleeveless jackets are known and are primarily worn by persons engaged in activity requiring freedom of use of the hands such as skiing. It is known to removably attach sleeves directly to arm holes of a jacket by way of fasteners or zippers. Such removable sleeves have not been commercially successful particularly if the sleeves must be insulated. The present invention is directed to a solution to the problem of how to provide insulated sleeves for an insulated jacket without a direct connection therebetween.